


White Valentine

by jar3c_lol



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, winter interview
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由图片引发</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> 【因国内事件，存文到此处】

“Azazel，5点钟之前我必须看到那份报告，不然你今天就别想下班了——噢嗨，Charles，怎么了？”

“Erik，又在训斥你的员工吗？”

“对不起，Charles，我在努力变友好，真的——”

“我知道，Erik,我知道你努力了，”Charles在电话那头轻轻地笑了，“所以，今天我们去哪吃晚餐呢？你知道有什么好地方吗？”

“我没有想到今天要出去吃，嗯——我们不能在家吃吗？我记得，几天前我们刚在外面吃过了……？”

“好吧，在家吃也行，但是我有一个条件。”

“任何事都行。”

“鉴于你使用厨具的能力，由你做饭——”Charles突然觉得心里有种种痒痒的感觉，他又放低声音说，“裸着的。”

“asdfghjkl%￥@… &*”电话那边传来硬物掉落的声音，紧接着是书被打翻的声音，落在地板上发出闷闷的响声。Charles忍不住笑出声了，他身旁的Hank疑惑地朝他的方向看了一眼，Charles对他说了一句无声的“对不起”，他听到那边小声的“我很抱歉，Emma”，紧接着电话又被拿起来了。

“什么？Charles？你是认真的吗？”Erik在小声的对着电话咆哮。

“噢我当然是开玩笑的，我的爱人，那个可以留在晚饭后。”Charles笑意满满地回答。他敢发誓Erik在那头咽了口口水,“不管怎样，你还是会到学校来接我吧？”

“那是当然。”Erik听起来有点无奈，但是明显被逗乐了，“我得去接我的男朋友——现在是未婚夫了。”

“是的，未婚夫，”Charles着重强调了在每一个音节。这个词光听着就足够让他飘飘欲仙了，“那我们待会见了？”

“待会见，Charles。”

Charles满意的挂掉了电话。  
///

“说真的，教授——”Hank突然在Charles耳边说道。

“我的天哪，Hank，你吓到我了。”Charles瞪大了眼睛看着他，“你越来越像Raven了，这就像小时候的恶作剧一样。”

Hank的脸一下子涨的通红，吞吞吐吐不知道说什么。Charles看着他已经25岁但还是这么害羞的助教，不禁有点担心。天知道Raven是怎么对付这个可怜的男孩的，Charles真心为他的命运感到悲哀。

“很抱歉，教授，嗯，我只是想说，你能不能，嗯，别在实验室给Lehnsherr先生打电话了……要知道，嗯，这里回声效果很好……”Hank更加不知所措了。

Charles想起了他刚刚和Erik的谈话。可怜的男孩，这一切对他来说都太过了。“我以后会注意的，谢谢你的提醒，Hank。”Charles拍拍他的肩膀。

Hank尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“那你今天和Lehnsherr先生有什么计划呢？”

“和往常一样，呆在家里，看看电视，下棋什么的。”

“是啊，嗯，我的意思是，今天是情人节，你们不做点特殊的事吗？”Hank看起来很疑惑。

“你想我们做什么特别的事吗？”Charles的心里又出现了这种痒痒的感觉，他知道他不该对Hank说这些，但是他似乎不能控制自己了。

面前的男孩眼睛惊恐地张大了，“哦不不不，教授，我不是这个意思，嗯，你们，嗯，想干什么干什么，跟我无关。对不起，嗯，我不该问这个的。”他像看怪物一样看着他的教授，缓缓的后退。

“哦，Hank，我真抱歉，我不知道我为什么要说这个。”Charles连忙上前，“今天早点下班吧，Raven对今天还挺期待的。”

“谢，谢谢教授，再见！”Hank一把抓起他的书包，头也不回的冲出了实验室。

他应该理解一切发生在他和蔼的教授身上的事，几天前他就很不对劲了。毕竟，情人节到了，周围的人散发的荷尔蒙强烈到不能忽视，好像每个人身上都带着求偶信号。可怜的教授。Hank这样想着，逃离了那个显然完全不知情的读心者。

 

o0o0o

Charles躺在床上，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，手下意识的伸向他的右边，突然被另一只手紧紧握住。

“早上好，Charles。”Erik侧躺在Charles旁边，温柔地看着他刚刚睡醒的爱人。他的爱人正用力的眨着眼，想要看清眼前的人。他揉了揉眼睛，手指下意识的划过嘴唇，那如同熟透的樱桃般的唇瓣在他的指尖弹跳，如同妖魔穿着鲜红舞裙在诱惑你的感官。透过窗户的晨光洒在他每一寸皮肤上，使他的整个人身体都罩上了柔光，他看起来是如此的明亮动人，让你觉得就连看着他，都可以成为一种罪过。但是为了就这样看着他，你也愿意因此跪倒在上帝面前，承认你内心最深的罪恶。因为他，就是你的罪，而这个罪，你根本不想请求原谅。

Erik看着眼前的这一景象，看着他的美人终于睁开了眼睛，用他沙哑的声音说着“早上好，Erik”，他名字里的K像是被他的美人含在舌尖，只是轻轻弹弄了一下，没有发出声。但他想要那个K。

Erik一翻身钻到Charles的被单里，把被单像个小房子一样撑起来，低头看着Charles。Charles被他突然的动作逗笑了，用清晨特有的声音咯咯笑着，完全没有意识到眼前的人将要做什么。

“你没有把我的名字说对。”Erik危险的说，歪着头看着他。

“Uh-huh——唔”

Charles本来就没能说完的句子被Erik咬在嘴里。Erik认真的吻着Charles，吮吸着Charles的嘴唇，品尝着罪恶的味道。他尝到了他内心想的樱桃味，他还想继续品尝这诱人的味道，但是这时Charles张开了嘴，热烈的回应着Erik的吻。他现在清醒过来了。Charles让Erik的舌进来，温柔地占领着他的口腔，感受到他的舌扫过他的牙齿，轻轻地舔着他的上颚，让Charles不自主的颤抖了一下。Charles接着用自己的舌缠住Erik的，用手抓住了Erik后颈的头发，把他拉向自己，加深这个吻。Erik接受到了Charles的信号，右手环住Charles的腰，让他跨坐在自己身上，更加用力的吻着Charles，用舌头在他嘴里抽插，这种快感让Charles发出了一声闷哼。

Charles的双手在Erik身上游离，从结实的胸膛，到紧绷的腹部，他的指尖轻轻滑过Erik的腰，这时Erik也离开了Charles的唇，从他的下颚闻到颈部，埋在他的颈窝喘息，吮吸着那里柔软的皮肤。他们在被单里毫无章法的抚摸着对方，每一声喘息都被放大，封闭的空间里弥漫着情欲的味道，Charles感觉到他的内裤已经湿了一片，他相信Erik也是如此。Charles轻轻地推开Erik，喘着气说“让我……让我给你”，然后接下来Erik知道的，就是他被推倒在床上，Charles顺着他的胸膛一路吻下去，隔着他已经毁掉的内裤，用舌头舔着勃起的前端。Erik不能控制口中发出的呻吟声，Charles也许看起来像个纯良的少年，但是他真的知道怎么对付Erik。

Charles还在隔着内裤挑逗他显然已经硬的不行的下体，耐心的舔着，可是Erik没有那么有耐心。他艰难地托起Charles的头，“脱掉——”，Charles的唇边有水光，他眯起眼睛，重新低下头，用牙齿叼住内裤的前端，把它褪下来。Charles丝毫不介意当他扯下Erik的内裤时，Erik的下体弹到了他的脸，Charles随即顺着面前这根柱体，从前端舔到根部，吮吸着Erik一侧的囊袋，一只手轻轻地揉着另外一个。Erik知道Charles是故意的，但他现在不能抱怨什么，他任由Charles将他的囊袋沾满了唾液，终于去照顾他中间的那个大家伙。

Charles顺着血管紧绷的纹路，从根部舔到前端，来回几次让整根阴茎都湿润，然后突然含住前端，用力的吮吸。Erik不由得抓紧了Charles的头发才使他恼怒的抬起头，半含着他的性器皱着眉看着他。Erik意识到了自己的错误，立刻松开了，Charles又低下头对付面前这个超出尺寸的性器。他重新含住Erik的前端，这次含的更深了，他努力想包裹住整根阴茎，将它推到最深，用手握住根部，开始有节奏的吮吸着。他的舌头在他吮吸的时候依旧舔过他的性器的每一寸，而他的每一次含入，退出，都让Erik不自觉的抽动着自己的胯部，把它更推进Charles的嘴里。Charles的嘴被完全撑开，因为催吐反应，只能发出模糊的呻吟，每一次的刺激都让他的眼睛盈满泪水。

他的动作越来越快，Erik喘着粗气，断断续续的说，“Char——Charles，我要，哦天哪，我要射了，我要射在你嘴里了。”

“那就射吧。”在一次间隙里Charles说，更加加快速度，握住Erik的腰，把他的性器含的更深。

“哦天哪，我要射了，Charles。”Erik克制不住他的呻吟，他感觉到小腹正在蓄积力量，他已经到了边缘。

“唔——”他射了。

“Charles？”Erik虚弱的躺在床上，问。

Charles从他的身上爬上来，嘴角还带着口水，也许还有精液。他伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，“我都吞了。”

“嗯，Charles。”紧接着他得到了一个咸咸的吻，带着点异味，但是Erik不在意，这是Charles。他伸手探到Charles的下体，快速的褪去了他的内裤，覆上了他的阴茎。Charles在他嘴边发出小声呻吟，挺了挺腰，使他更靠近Erik。Erik的手快速的抚慰着Charles的下体，不出几分钟Charles就颤抖着射在了他的手里。在Charles沉浸在快感中的时候，Erik已经抱着他进了浴室。

“跟你做总是最好的，Erik。”Charles软软的挂在他的身上，轻轻地说。

“你将会嫁一个更好的。”Erik回答。

“什——唔”Charles的下半句话又被含在嘴里了。

o0o0o

Erik还没能从那通电话里回过神来，Charles今天是怎么了？他平常不会在电话里说这种话的？他怎么这么反常——？

接着，他想到了。是情人节的原因。

Charles的脑子里无意识的接受了别人的思想，而他自己还毫不知情。而一个毫无遮掩的Charles，是最可爱，也是最可怕的了。

Erik现在只希望别人不会知道。

看着办公室里的钟滴滴答答，终于到了5点——亏Azazel在5点之前给他了这份报告，不然整个公司的人都得吃不了兜着走。Erik走出办公室，环顾四周，他的员工们显然是做好了情人节约会的准备，一个个都穿戴整齐，整装待发了，一看见他们可怕的老板，顿时把头低了下去。

Erik叹了口气，看来他应该更友好些。“下班吧，情人节快乐。大家，跟你们的情人，快乐啊。”

——也许不那么成功。因为他们现在都是面面相觑，不知道是该走还是该留。

Erik重重的叹了口气，“我说真的，下班吧，明天再见。”

等他再抬起头，人都走光了。“看来还是严肃点，这个比较适合我。”他想。

Erik从电梯下来，看着门外飘扬的雪花，戴上了他的头盔。这天气骑摩托有点冷，要做好防护措施。

///

“Erik！快下来！天哪这种天气你还骑摩托！”Charles看着几乎要被雪掩埋的Erik，震惊的说。“你一定冻坏了！冬天还戴这种铁头盔，小心冻掉你的耳朵！”

“我能怎么办呢？我又不能把摩托留在公司！”Erik跳下车，摘下头盔，无奈地看着裹得严严实实的男友，哦不，未婚夫。

“不行，我不会坐上这玩意回家的！你就把摩托留在这里吧！”

“那头盔怎么办，这头盔可是我找人定做的！”

“……头盔我拿，你快点把这个戴上！”说着Charles从包里掏出了一对护耳，紫色的，上面还有一个字母“M”，“你看这个多好，我特意给你买的，M代表Magneto。”

Erik盯着这个不明物体，再看看Charles恳切的眼神，默默地戴上了这对护耳。

“你看，多好！”说着Charles戴上了他的鲨鱼手套。Erik送他的生日礼物。

“我们走回家吧。”Charles提议，“今天是情人节，多好。”

是啊，和一路情侣们走在一起真是好啊，如果你不会接收到他们的想法并且说出来的话。Erik想。

“你觉得我们去买一个跳蛋怎么样？这样你也可以尝试一下？”Charles突然抬起头对他说。

Erik差点没发心脏病。

“我的天哪Charles，你知道你把这个大声说出来了吗？”Erik不知道该怎么办，Charles看起来完全不知道这件事的严重后果，而他看起来还挺开心的。

“是啊，怎么了，你不想要吗？”Charles回答。

“是——不，我是谁，你不应该把这种事大声说出来的，你可以悄悄地问我，像以前一样。”

“为什么我要悄悄地问你，你就在我身边啊。”

Erik现在只想要让他远离人群。

“诶，Erik你看，那里有摄像机！”Charles兴奋地指着路前边的人，那里看起来是有电视台在采访路人。

这是Erik现在最不想看到的事情了：Charles在电视机前失去理智！

但是他现在手被Charles拽着，而他正走向那个危险的方向。

“嗨，这位先生您好！”主持小姐亲切的向Charles问好。

“您好啊！”Charles兴奋的回答。Erik只想钻到地底下去。

“我们是吉诺沙电视台的记者，我想问您对于这次下雪你有什么想法呢？”

“这个——”Charles看向旁边掩面的Erik，挺起胸膛说，“我一直觉得下雪对于我们这样的恋人来说，有着奇妙的感受呢！”Erik发出痛苦的呻吟。他真想捏碎那个摄像机。

“噢，”主持人看上去有点震惊，“谢谢您的回答，祝您情人节快乐！”

“您也一样！”

感觉到他们已经走远了，Erik才抬起头。

“你怎么了？刚刚为什么都低着头？”Charles关心的看着Erik。

“我——你知不知道你最近都在说一些很奇怪的话啊？”Erik说，他决定要告诉他了，“你无意识的接收到了别人的思想，而现在人们已经无法克制住内心的想法了，所以你最近总在说些奇怪的东西！”

Charles一脸笑意的看着他。“嗯哼。”

“你不能——‘嗯哼’？你知道？！”Erik恍然大悟，“我的天哪你一直都知道！”

“当然，我作为一个读心者，这个还可以辨别出来的。”Charles笑着说，“你不喜欢我说的话吗？”

“我不喜——不，我喜欢——”Erik吞吞吐吐的说。

“想不想听更多？”

END

小小的番外。

“哈哈哈哈你们看Lehnsherr的那个娇羞的样子啊，我的天哪他是怎么在办公室里装得那么严肃？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈是啊看他以后还怎么凶我们！”  
“Lehnsherr这次可是抬不起头来了！”

——砰——

“你们在说什么？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”

“上班就不要说闲话，快点回去工作！”  
“是，老板！”  
“好的，Lehnsherr先生！”  
“马上！”

就当他转身进办公室的那一刻，他看到了一张掉落在地上的纸，那很明显是个截图。

O.M.G.

ALL END


End file.
